Dangan Ronpa : Vines
by Khronovision
Summary: What if everyone had a hobby of putting out Vines.
1. Vines 1-10

**In case you don't know what a "VINE" is:**

**A vine is basically an application wherein you can post a 6-second video.**

* * *

VINE#1 - SCARING NIDAI AT THE BATHROOM

by AKANE OWARI

AKANE: "Shh.." (makes her way to the bathroom stall Nidai is in and...)

.

.

.

AKANE: "Gaah!"

NIDAI: (shitted in an instant and made a loud and disgusting fart)

NIDAI: "Auugh.."

AKANE: "HAHAHA!"

END OF VINE#1

* * *

VINE#2 - GIRL POSES

by JUNKO ENOSHIMA

JUNKO: "Girl poses be like."

.

Girl pose #1

.

Girl pose #2

.

Girl pose #3

JUNKO: "Despair-inducingly sexy!"

END OF VINE#2

* * *

VINE#3 - SMACK CAM - KOMAEDA

by HAJIME HINATA

HAJIME: "SMACK CAM!"

HAJIME: (Holds a Monobear pie and pretends to wave at Komaeda)

KOMAEDA: "Hi, Hajime what's with that-"

*spluck*

ALL: "OOOHHHH!"

ALL: *LAUGHTER*

END OF VINE#3

* * *

VINE#4 - WAKING PEOPLE UP

by IBUKI MIODA

IBUKI: "Watch how Ibuki wakes up people!"

IBUKI: (Puts guitar on front of microphone.)

IBUKI: (Targets Nanami who slept for the past hour.)

.

.

.

*DEATH METAL MUSIC*

NANAMI: (gets shocked and falls down from her chair along with her gadgets.)

NANAMI: (gets zoomed in by the cameraman, Souda)

END OF VINE#4

* * *

VINE#5 - FIRST CLASS TRIAL

by MONOKUMA

MONOKUMA: "Our first class trial at Hope's Peak! Upupupu!"

.

.

.

LEON: "The fuck? Now not the time for that!"

NAEGI: "We are in the middle of a non-stop debate in here."

END OF VINE#5

* * *

VINE#6 - HOW TO MAKE SOMEONE LOVE YOU

by GENOCIDER SYO

SYO: "How to make someone love you back!"

SYO: "Togami my prince! I love you!"

TOGAMI: "..."

TOGAMI: "Go away."

SYO: "Say it."

TOGAMI: "No."

SYO: "Say it."

TOGAMI: "No."

SYO: "SAY IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

SYO: (Scissors instantly near his neck.)

TOGAMI: "Fine! I love you too."

END OF VINE#6

* * *

VINE#7- APOLOGIZE

by GUNDUM TANAKA

SOUDA: "What a cute little chipmunk!"

GUNDUM: "Its... A HAMSTER!"

GUNDUM: "APOLOGIZE!"

SOUDA: "I'm sorry!"

GUNDUM: "APOLOGIZE!"

SOUDA: "I'm sorry!"

GUNDUM: "APOLOGIZE!"

SOUDA: "I'm sorry!"

END OF VINE#7

* * *

VINE#8- FIRST VINE

by KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU

ISHIMARU: "So this is how a vine works.."

.

.

.

.

ISHIMARU: (Smiles)

END OF VINE#8

* * *

VINE#9- EXECUTION

by YASUHIRO HAGAKURE

HAGAKURE: "Check out the execution we have right now!"

HAGAKURE: "Oh! Here comes a fire truck!"

.

.

.

HAGAKURE: "Damn!"

END OF VINE#9

* * *

VINE#10- TWERK!

by SAYAKA MAIZONO

SAYAKA: (Twerks in her default school outfit.)

SAYAKA: (Camera turns into a nosebleeding Naegi)

END OF VINE#10

* * *

**Got any good vine suggestions? Leave a review so I can put it in!**


	2. Vines 11-20

VINE#11 - BAD PICK-UP LINES

by HAJIME HINATA AND MAKOTO NAEGI

Courtesy of Mastermind Enoshima Alicia

HAJIME: "Did you ever realize screw rhymes with me and you?"

*BOOM*

NAEGI: "Hey I'm looking for treasure, Can I look around your chest?"

JUNKO: "DIE IN DESPAIR FUCKERS!"

JUNKO: (Beats them up with machine guns!)

END OF VINE#11

* * *

VINE#12 - STEALING TOGAMI'S FOOD

by TERUTERU HANAMURA

HANAMURA: "I'm going to steal the food supply, Togami got from us yesterday."

HANAMURA: (Steals the food.)

.

.

.

TOGAMI: "All right, which one of you got my snack supplies!?"

END OF VINE#12

* * *

VINE#13 - THE NAE NAE

by JUNKO ENOSHIMA AND MUKURO IKUSABA

Courtesy of Mastermind Enoshima Alicia

Naegi, Togami and Ishimaru discovered a dead body.

ISHIMARU: "WHAT THE!?"

Ding dang dong!

JUNKO: "NAE! NAE!"

JUNKO and MUKURO: (They squat, with one arm in the air with the other behind/next to you and just sway from side to side.)

.

.

.

JUNKO: (Squishes Naegi's face.)

MUKURO: (Spits at Togami.)

END OF VINE#13

* * *

VINE#14 - CAMERA FLASHES!

by MAHIRU KOIZUMI

KOIZUMI: "CHEESE!"

KOIZUMI: (Flashes at the following people.)

Nidai, Sonia, Saionji, Hajime, Pekoyama, Gundum, Saionji, Souda, Saionji.

Saionji.

Saionji.

Saionji.

SAIONJI: "STOP IT DAMN IT!"

END OF VINE#14

* * *

VINE#15 - FOOD PRANKS

by ASAHINA AOI

AOI: "I'll give them these donuts, they're filled with salt instead of sugar."

AOI: (Gives donuts to Fujisaki, Oowada, Hifumi and Kirigiri.)

.

.

.

Fujisaki: *Spits*

Hifumi: "Blaegh!"

Oowada: "The ff-"

Kirigiri: "You put salt in this didn't you?"

Aoi: "Hahaha!"

END OF VINE#15

* * *

VINE#16 - BLUE

by KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU AND MONDO OOWADA

Courtesy of Mastermind Enoshima Alicia

At the cafeteria, they are coated in blue paint. Shirtless.

They dance to the music of Blue.

*I'm blue dabadee dabadai*

Others are like:

Celes: "Morons."

Fujisaki: "..."

Togami: "Lowlifes."

Naegi: "Ok..."

END OF VINE#16

* * *

VINE#17- SCARE WITH INJECTIONS

by MIKAN TSUMIKI

TSUMIKI: "I-im.. going to scare someone with my injections."

TSUMIKI: (Sneaks up on Kuzuryuu.)

.

.

.

KUZURYUU: "The fuck do you want!?"

TSUMIKI: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

TSUMIKI: (cowers and runs in fear.)

END OF VINE#17

* * *

VINE#18- MUSCLE BUILD

by NEKOMARU NIDAI

NIDAI: "YOU WANNA GET RIPPED!"

NIDAI: "YOU WANT IT YOU GOT IT!"

NIDAI: (SHAKES TOGAMI)

TOGAMI: "I believe it is not working."

.

.

.

NIDAI: (SNAPS NECK.)

END OF VINE#18

* * *

VINE#19- SOS!

by MONDO OOWADA

OOWADA: "Fuck.. I killed someone!"

OOWADA: "For someone who is watching this, please vote for someone else but me as the culprit."

OOWADA: "Do it for me!"

NAEGI: "Oowada?"

OOWADA: "Die!"

END OF VINE#19

* * *

VINE#20- TWERK! PART2!

by SAYAKA MAIZONO

SAYAKA: (Twerks in her default school outfit.)

JUNKO: (Twerks with her.)

*Don't drop that thun thun thun*

NAEGI: (Fainted.)

END OF VINE#20

* * *

**Got any good vine suggestions? Leave a review so I can put it in!**


	3. Vines 21-30

.

* * *

VINE#21 - DO IT FOR THE VINE

by HAJIME HINATA AND MAKOTO NAEGI

Courtesy of Mastermind Enoshima Alicia

HAJIME: "Do it for the vine!"

NAEGI: "No!"

HAJIME: "Do it for the vine!"

NAEGI: "No!"

*7 MONTHS LATER*

HAJIME: "Do it for the vine!"

NAEGI: "No!"

NANAMI: "..."

END OF VINE#21

* * *

VINE#22 - MILK TEA BREAKAGE

by CELESTIA LUDENBURG

HIFUMI: "Milk tea."

CELESTIA: (breaks.)

HIFUMI: "Two of a kind."

CELESTIA: (breaks.)

HIFUMI: "A whole platter."

CELESTIA: (Kills with hot tea and platter.)

END OF VINE#22

* * *

VINE#23 - NUMBER

by MAKOTO NAEGI

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

NAEGI: "Ay yo, ma! Lemme get your number!"

JUNKO: "..."

JUNKO: "DETENTION!"

*SPLOCK!*

END OF VINE#23

* * *

VINE#24 - FIRE!

by LEON KUWATA

LEON: "Imma burn!"

LEON: "Turns incinerator on and puts in flammable material.*

LEON: "Oh shii-"

*BOOM*

END OF VINE#24

* * *

VINE#25 - YEET

by ASAHINA AOI

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

AOI: "..."

AOI: (Grins.)

AOI: (Does the yeet.)

SAKURA: "..."

SAKURA: "Asahina, what are you..."

AOI: (Yeets closer to her.)

SAKURA: "..."

END OF VINE#25

* * *

VINE#26 - BOYS VS GIRLS

by DR1 BOYS

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

NAEGI: "How boys dance."

NAEGI, TOGAMI, ISHIMARU, OOWADA, *Backstreet boys music*

LEON: "How girls dance."

LEON, HAGAKURE, HIFUMI *Pussycat dolls' music*

END OF VINE#26

* * *

VINE#27- DESPAIR COUNTER

by DR1 CAST

MONOKUMA: "You will live in this academy. Forever. Despair."

ALL: "SCREW THAT!"

All are armed with bats, crowbars and guns.

ALL: "GET HIM!"

MONOKUMA: "WAAAHHH!"

MONOKUMA: "Too many people to punish at once!"

...

END OF VINE#27

* * *

VINE#28- BOREDOM

by SONIA NEVERMIND

SONIA: "A great legend I will talk to you about is-"

*crickets*

...

Everyone except Gundum and Souda who were arguing are sleeping.

...

*crickets*

SONIA: "Everyone?"

END OF VINE#28

* * *

VINE#29- GIRL POWER!

by DR1 GIRLS

Courtesy of Mastermind Enoshima Alicia

JUNKO: "Calling all the monsters!"

JUNKO: (All the girls gather and perform WOP)

(MCTwerkTeam btw.)

Boys: (Nosebleed...)

Naegi: (Falling down. Family Guy style.)

Hifumi: (Photoshoot like there's no tomorrow.)

Togami: "Hmm..."

END OF VINE#29

* * *

VINE#30- TWERK! PART3!

by SAYAKA MAIZONO

SAYAKA: (Twerks in her default school outfit.)

JUNKO: (Twerks with her.)

FUJISAKI: (Tries to twerk.)

FUJISAKI: "I can't..."

SAYAKA: "DO IT FOR THE VINE!"

FUJISAKI: (Twerks perfectly.)

FUJISAKI: "Yay!"

*Don't drop that thun thun thun*

NAEGI: (Fainted. Knifed.)

HIFUMI: (Boner. 0_0 )

END OF VINE#30

* * *

**Got a good vine? Review yah?**

**Time to spice it up a little bit.**

**I want vines from SDR2 cast only.**


	4. Vines 31-40

**The following vines here are from reviews. **

* * *

VINE#31 - BETTER EXTREMETIES

by NEKOMARU NIDAI AND MONDO OOWADA

Courtesy of ShyJoker

NIDAI AND OOWADA: "Games! to the EXTREEEME!"

NIDAI: (Brings out a massage table with dumbbells as primary use.)

NIDAI: (Drags Twogami.)

NIDAI: (...)

NIDAI: (DONE!)

*DING*

HAJIME: "Nidai! Wha- OH MY GOD!"

IBUKI: "NOOOOOOOO!"

END OF VINE#31

* * *

VINE#32 - BETTER EXTREMETIES 2

by NEKOMARU NIDAI AND MONDO OOWADA

Courtesy of ShyJoker

NIDAI AND OOWADA: "Games! to the EXTREEEME!"

OOWADA: (Drives his motorcycle on a dangerous obstacle course.)

OOWADA: (Finishes in succession.)

OOWADA: (Grabs Kirigiri.)

OOWADA: "Good luck!"

KIRIGIRI: (...)

KIRIGIRI: "I hate this school."

*DING*

NAEGI: "NOO!"

JUNKO: "YES!~"

END OF VINE#32

* * *

VINE#33 - BETTER EXTREMETIES 3

by NEKOMARU NIDAI AND MONDO OOWADA

Courtesy of ShyJoker

NIDAI AND OOWADA: "Games! to the EXTREEEME!"

MONOKUMA: "THANK YOU!"

*Chain grabs both of them and are led on an extreme game of Monokuma.*

NIDAI AND OOWADA: "TO THE EXTREEME!"

*Monster trucks and Monokuma bots from the "third game" are everywhere.*

END OF VINE#33

* * *

VINE#34 - HOW TOUGH ARE YA?

by WEIRD FISH GUY AND MONDO OOWADA

Courtesy of ShyJoker

WEIRD FISH GUY: "Welcome to the Saltysptioon, how tough are ya!"

OOWADA: "How tough am I? How tough am I?"

OOWADA: "I had to fix my hairstyle like this everyday!"

WEIRD FISH GUY: "Yeah. So?"

OOWADA: "Without any hair gel."

WEIRD FISH GUY: "Alright, you can get in."

...

FUJISAKI: "I want to get in."

...

END OF VINE#34

* * *

VINE#35 - PUT A RING ON IT

by SONIA NEVERMIND

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

Sonia is in the beach surrounded with cooking oil.

SONIA: (Dances Put a Ring on it.)

Gundum and Souda run with a lots of rings for no reason.

They rush into her and slip..

Rings in the sky.

All going down.

They hit Souda and Gundum and not Sonia.

Sonia still dances.

END OF VINE#35

* * *

VINE#36 - DOUGIE

by PEKO PEKOYAMA

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

PEKOYAMA: "I'm doing this for fanservice only. I hate Komaeda as much as you do."

PEKOYAMA: "..."

*Fresh like dougie*

*Does the dougie on Komaeda.*

KOMAEDA: "..."

KOMAEDA: "Is this some sort of trend in this island?"

KOMAEDA: "Or I'm missing a lot of details since you guys bounded me."

END OF VINE#36

* * *

VINE#37- TAKING OUT THE TRASH

by HAJIME HINATA

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

HINATA: "This is how we normally throw trash."

*throws trash normally. Contains body of Junko.*

HINATA: "This is how I throw my trash."

*grabs Usami and throws her at the trash. PUNCH. PUNCH. PUNCH. Turns on the Incinerator.*

Nanami: "!?"

END OF VINE#37

* * *

VINE#38- LIKE A BOSS

by HAJIME HINATA

Courtesy of Mastermind Enoshima Alicia

During Monokuma's opening ceremony.

Hajime ends it quickly.

MONOKUMA: "Good mo-"

HINATA: "Yeah. yeah."

HINATA: "We're stuck in here forever. We have to kill each other. You're gonna give us ElectroIDs, there are three islands, there are robots also. Togami's gonna die first."

ALL: "..."

HINATA: (Walks away like a boss.)

END OF VINE#38

* * *

VINE#39- WOP

by NAGITO KOMAEDA

Courtesy of Mastermind Enoshima Alicia

KOMAEDA: (does the wop poorly.)

Hanamura has a barbeque stick.

Peko with her sword

Tsumiki with a scalpel and a rope.

Gundum with a hard object.

Everyone else with random weapons.

*Beats Komaeda up.*

END OF VINE#39

* * *

VINE#40- Sliding in the DMs like...

by GUNDUM TANAKA AND KAZUCHI SOUDA

Courtesy of Mastermind Enoshima Alicia

GUNDUM AND SOUDA: "Sliding in the DMS like."

They send a DM to the Novoselic princess..

Goes to her and stands so close to her.

SONIA: "Uhh..."

SOUDA: "HA! I'M FIRST!"

Souda dances with a harlem shake. Hits Gundum in the process.

GUNDUM: "Nooo!"

SONIA: "..."

END OF VINE#40

* * *

**Reviews this time are now just reviews.**

**Next vines are from me this time.**

**Request criteria are from that next section. VINE 41-50**

**Mastermind Alicia, I can only accept 3 in this chapter. Gotta have the 10 vine consistency. LOVE. DESPAIR. **


	5. Vines 41-50

.

* * *

VINE#41 - HOPE FAIRY

by MAKOTO NAEGI

During last class trial...

KIRIGIRI: "Hope fairy help!"

NAEGI: "Dressed in a pink sailor moon outfit. With Usami-designs."

NAEGI: (Rainbow attack on Junko.)

JUNKO: "What's happening to me!?"

JUNKO: "..."

JUNKO: "Hope.."

JUNKO: "YAY!"

Everyone revives in the end with magical hope powers.

YAY!

END OF VINE#41

* * *

VINE#42 - SPONGEBOB SONG?

by KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, CHIHIRO FUJISAKI AND MONDO OOWADA

Ishimaru is Barnacle Boy. (not thin. hot. girls. nosebleed.)

Oowada is Mermaid Man. (not fat. hot. girls. nosebleed.)

Fujisaki is Spongebob. (not baka. cute. girls. nosebleed.)

*Sings Mermaid man and barnacle boy song..*

END OF VINE#42

* * *

VINE#43 - CLASS TRIAL IS WHERE THE PARTY'S AT.

by MONOKUMA

MONOKUMA: "Class trial's where the party's at!"

Monokuma dances and twerks around the courtroom while they are arguing and making accusations.

.

.

.

TOGAMI: "I can't even..."

HAGAKURE: "What a distraction.."

END OF VINE#43

* * *

VINE#44 - STEALING KIMONO

by KAZUICHI SOUDA

SOUDA: "..."

Steals kimono from Saionji's cabinet.

.

.

KOIZUMI: "Have you guys seen Saionji around?"

SOUDA: "Nope. Why?"

KOIZUMI: "I haven't seen her for 1 week now."

END OF VINE#44

* * *

VINE#45 - HOW TO DESPAIR?

by SHSL DESPAIR

JUNKO: "How to despair!"

Junko films the entire world at its destruction. You can see Komaeda kill a person with a knife. Tsumiki is also there cutting someone's head off.

JUNKO: "PERFECT!"

END OF VINE#45

* * *

VINE#46 - PRESENT WAR

by MUKURO IKUSABA

Ikusaba does not say anything on the matter. She somehow attaches her phone on a machine gun. This means that she is currently at war. Shoots many opponents and has hit and run sequences.

...

...

...

END OF VINE#46

* * *

VINE#47 HOW TOUGH ARE YA? PART 2

by WEIRD FISH GUY AND CHIHIRO FUJISAKI

WEIRD FISH GUY: "Welcome to the Saltysptioon, how tough are ya!"

FUJISAKI: "How tough am I? You got a bottle of pepto bismol?"

WEIRD FISH GUY: "Uhhh sure."

FUJISAKI: "It's on!"

GRRRRRRRAAAAAAIIIIOOOOOOOOOWWWWAAAAAHHH.

huff huff huff.

.

.

.

GRRRRRREEEEEEOOOOOWWWAAAAHHHHRREEEEEE

ASFJHADGLSJHEFPAEHJGOEWPFIJWPDIJAPDF

WEIRD FISH GUY: "Sorry Pipsqueak, this place is too tough for ya."

END OF VINE#47

* * *

VINE#48- SHUT UP

by HAJIME HINATA

Someone makes a good joke.

KOMAEDA: "Hahahah!"

HINATA: "Shut up."

Hinata smashes Komaeda's head into his meal.

ALL: *laughs*

END OF VINE#48

* * *

VINE#49- WHAT DOES GUNDUM SAY

by SONIA NEVERMIND

SONIA: "What does Gundum say?"

.

.

Realizing that it's Sonia..

.

.

.

Aningningningningningningningningningningningning!

*vomits and hamsters go to Sonia*

END OF VINE#49

* * *

VINE#50- TWERK! PART4!

by SAYAKA MAIZONO

SAYAKA: (Twerks in her default school outfit.)

JUNKO: (Twerks with her.)

FUJISAKI: (Twerks with them.)

CELES: (Twerks.)

*Don't drop that thun thun thun*

NAEGI: (Turned into stone.)

HIFUMI: (Super Boner. 0_0 )

TOGAMI: (Not impressed. Gets shot.)

END OF VINE#50

* * *

**Today's review category is..**

**How girls, and how boys.**

**Peace out!**


	6. Vines 51-60

.

* * *

VINE#51 - TIME OUT

by SDR2 GIRLS

Courtesy of ShyJoker

AKANE: "How girls do their timeout."

Sonia, Akane and Koizumi just stay at the diner and talk about girl stuff.

IBUKI: "How boys do their timeout."

*NSFW*

Some stuff at the hotel room. Locked.

END OF VINE#51

* * *

VINE#52 - TIME OUT 2

by SDR2 Boys

Courtesy of ShyJoker

HINATA: "How boys do their timeout."

Talk about boy stuff and hang out with laughs

SOUDA: "How girls do their timeout."

Make-up. Make-up. Selfies.

END OF VINE#52

* * *

VINE#53 - HOW GIRLS ACT ON A DATE

by LEON KUWATA

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

LEON: "How girls act on a date."

LEON: "Hehe.. Stop."

LEON: "Oh, you're so funny."

LEON: "Stop it."

LEON: "I SAID STOP. UGH."

LEON: (looks dissatisfied..)

END OF VINE#53

* * *

VINE#54 - HOW BOYS ACT ON A DATE

by MUKURO IKUSABA

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

MUKURO: "How guys act on a date."

MUKURO: "You're cute."

MUKURO: "Nice butt."

MUKURO: "WINK."

MUKURO: "Let's get a room!"

MUKURO: "..."

END OF VINE#54

* * *

VINE#55 - HOW GIRLS TAKE SELFIES

by YAMADA HIFUMI

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

HIFUMI: "Selfie!"

POSE

POSE

POSE

HIFUMI: "Ugh... None of them are good! I hate myself!"

END OF VINE#55

* * *

VINE#56 - HOW GIRLS TAKE SELFIES

by HIYOKO SAIONJI

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

SAIONJI: "Time for a manly selfie"

POSE

POSE

POSE

SAIONJI: "Damn my abs are top-notch!"

SAIONJI: "..."

SAIONJI: "No."

END OF VINE#56

* * *

VINE#57 HOW GIRLS WALK AROUND

by YASUHIRO HAGAKURE

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

HAGAKURE: "How girls walk around."

*boss ass bitch*

Walks very fashionably..

then weirdly..

trips on the stairs afterwards.

END OF VINE#57

* * *

VINE#58 HOW BOYS WALK AROUND

by SAKURA OOGAMI

Courtesy of HappyGoLuckyAlexis

SAKURA: "How boys walk around."

*move bitch get out of the way*

Walks like a gangster.

pushes girls around.

throws a man out of the window.

Like a boss.

END OF VINE#58

* * *

VINE#59- DEAD PEOPLE BE LIKE

by MONOKUMA

MONOKUMA: "Dead people be like."

Shows dead victims of the first two games.

Spoiler alert.

I guess.

I won't tell you who.

END OF VINE#59

* * *

VINE#60- TWERK! PART5!

by SAYAKA MAIZONO

SAYAKA: (Twerks in her default school outfit.)

JUNKO: (Twerks with her.)

FUJISAKI: (Twerks with them.)

CELES: (Twerks.)

HIFUMI: (Twerks.)

*Don't drop that thun thun thun*

Everyone stops.

...

...

...

NAEGI: (Covers eyes.)

HIFUMI: (0_0 )

TOGAMI: (Not impressed. Shoots Hifumi.)

END OF VINE#60

* * *

**Today's review category is..**

**Anything!**

**Smiley!**


	7. Vines 61-70

.

* * *

VINE#61 - COSPLAY

by YAMADA HIFUMI

Courtesy of ShyJoker

Hifumi: "Cosplay!"

.

.

.

.

*Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi*

Some run away, some kill themselves, some ask Monokuma to get themselves executed.

END OF VINE#61

* * *

VINE#62 - COSPLAY

by GUNDUM TANAKA

Courtesy of ShyJoker

GUNDUM: "Cosplay thee."

.

.

.

*A Dark God of Destruction*

All girls flutter to him because of his costume.

Note: Dark God of Destruction = cute?

Figure it out.

END OF VINE#62

* * *

VINE#63 - LOVE INTEREST

by LEON KUWATA

Courtesy of ShyJoker

LEON: "I have a thing for Maizono."

*Courts Maizono*

SAYAKA: "Go away."

.

.

.

Leon cries in a corner.

END OF VINE#63

* * *

VINE#64 - LOVE INTEREST

by KAZUICHI SOUDA

Courtesy of ShyJoker

SOUDA: "How come Sonia doesn't love me!?"

Souda cries 6 hours straight.

.

.

.

Drinks beer with Leon.

Forever Alone.

END OF VINE#64

* * *

VINE#65 - AUDITIONS PART 1

by MONOKUMA

Courtesy of ShyJoker

MONOKUMA: "How I choose my students?"

SAYAKA: *Starts to sing.*

MONOKUMA: "You're in."

JUNKO: *Poses*

MONOKUMA: "You're in."

TOGAMI: *stares*

MONOKUMA: "..."

TOGAMI: "..."

MONOKUMA: "You're in."

END OF VINE#65

* * *

VINE#66 - HOW PARENTS ARE LIKE

by ALL

Courtesy of ShyJoker

ALL: "..."

.

.

.

.

ALL OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!

END OF VINE#66

* * *

VINE#67 - AUDITIONS PART 2

by MONOKUMA

Courtesy of ShyJoker

MONOKUMA: "How I choose my students?"

OOWADA: *Shows off motorbiking skills and gang*

MONOKUMA: "You're in!"

FUJISAKI: "Shows program.*

MONOKUMA: "You're not i-"

FUJISAKI: *kawaii face*

MONOKUMA: "You're in."

ISHIMARU: "Loud voice and big red glowing eyes.*

MONOKUMA: "..."

MONOKUMA: "You have red eyes like mine..."

MONOKUMA: "You're in."

END OF VINE#67

* * *

VINE#68 WRITING A NOVEL

by TOUKO FUKAWA

Courtesy of Akorin Kokoro

FUKAWA: "How to write a really good novel."

*be alone*

*hate people*

*fondle on emotions*

FUKAWA: "Done!"

END OF VINE#68

* * *

VINE#69- BEAR FANTASY

by MONOKUMA

Courtesy of Akorin Kokoro

MONOKUMA: "Transform students!"

...

Everyone turns into Monokuma versions of themselves.

UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPPUPUPUPUPUPPUPUPU!

Brain dead.

END OF VINE#69

* * *

VINE#70- TWERK! PART6!

by SAYAKA MAIZONO

SAYAKA: (Twerks in her default school outfit.)

JUNKO: (Twerks with her.)

FUJISAKI: (Twerks with them.)

CELES: (Twerks.)

ISHIMARU: (Twerks.)

*Don't drop that thun thun thun*

Everyone stops.

...

...

...

Oh, it's actually good.

Everyone continues to twerk.

NAEGI: (Takes pictures.)

OOWADA: (OMG.)

TOGAMI: (Impressed.)

END OF VINE#70

* * *

**Let's aim for 100 vines.**

**More and more.**

**Review category:**

**Vines only in the elevator and courtroom.**

**Wink!~**


End file.
